How long is forever again?
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: Thrown forward in time again, Starfire is stranded in the future. She can't get back on her own, but having a whole new Titan Team might just help solve the problem.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO TEEN TITANS. _I AM WRITING THIS ONCE._ I OWN NOTHING.**

Starfire looked out at the sunrise. _How beautiful!_ She thought happily, smiling and closing her bright green eyes. As she sat on the roof of the big "T" she'd learn to call home, she felt a warm breeze play with her red hair.

"The sunrise is beautiful, isn't it?" A female voice asked. Star nodded happily, then belatedly remembered she didn't know the voice and jumped up ready to throw starbolts. "Please Starfire, no violence. I didn't come to fight." The woman said calmly, standing toward the sunrise with a smile. She had long white hair and bright red eyes that stared deep into Star's green ones penetratingly and with an eerie ease. She wore a red tank top that matched her red eyes and a simple black mini skirt.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked warily. The woman simply smiled.

"My name is Frozenfire." She replied sitting down on the edge of the big "T". Star sat down hesitantly besides the woman.

"Why are you here, Miss Frozenfire?" Starfire asked carefully, for the woman beside her may have looked like any normal teenager, maybe a little older actually, but Star knew Frozenfire was much older than her.

"Please, call me Fro." The other girl replied. Starfire nodded quietly. "I am here for your help. I need you to go back to the future."

"What?" Starfire exclaimed, jumping up. "Please, I do not wish to go!" She cried. "The last time I went to the future Beast Boy lived in a cage, and Cyborg could not leave the tower, and Raven, Raven, she was all alone! Robin was ok, in a way I believe, but please Miss Fro do not make me go!" Fro looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, but you have no choice in the matter." Fro said and blew cold air into Starfire's face. Suddenly the two were in the infinite space filled with ticking clocks. Frozenfire grabbed Star's hand and led her down the infinite space.

"Where are we going?" Star asked, slightly afraid.

"The last time you went 20 forward, this time we're going 35."

"What's there?" The Tamaranian asked.

"You'll see." Fro said secretively, and the two were thrownout of the space into a battle.

"Ha, is that the best you can do?" A teen boy shouted in the air, keeping aloft by beating his black wings.

"Get down here Hawk!" Someone shouted, and the boy, Hawk, laughed and disappeared. "We'll get him next time Titans." The voice sighed.

_Titans!_ Starfire gasped. The voice was not Robin's, and he was the only one who called us Titans.

"Wait, excuse me, Titans!" Starfire called quickly, running toward the 'titans'. The group looked at her confused. The one who had spoken wore a blue outfit similar to Robin's, except this boy's was all blue and had a 'J' where Robin had a 'R'. Two twins wore matching cloak like outfits similar to Raven's, except the girl's was purple and her brother had a red cloak and outfit. A boy with green skin wore a black outfit similar to Beast Boy's, but he had black hair. The last person, well not really a person, wore a mechanical suit. The cyborg girl was African American with long black hair.

"Woah, dudes." The boy with green skin said.

"Totally." The red cloaked boy agreed.

"She does look like the lost Titan, doesn't she?" The girl in the purple cloak commented. Starfire quickly took a step back.

"How do you know my name? Where am I, friends?" She asked afraid.

"Please, calm down Starfire." The boy in blue said. "My name's Jay. I'm Nightwing's son, you might know him as Robin." Star gasped in shock. Robin had a child? "The twins in cloaks are Crow, the girl, and her brother Firebird. Their older brother's PB, he's the guy with green skin. They're Raven and Beast Boy's kids." Star's mind reeled. "And the girl in metal's Cyborga, Cyborg's daughter." Jay finished.

"Jay." Star said testing out the name. "What happened to my friends? Where are they?" The new group of Titans looked at her sadly, and Star wondered what could have happened since she left.

"Come with us." Crow said rising into the air with her bother, like Raven, their mother, did. PB changed into a bird and flew into the air with his siblings. Cyborga got into a car that looked a lot like the "T" car, and Jay hopped on a motorcycle that Robin liked to ride. Starfire silently rose into the air beside Raven's children, then followed the group to a warehouse. From the warehouse Star could see a big "T" on a n island, but it was hard to make out because it was wreaked and broken.

"Come on in Starfire. Sorry about the mess." Jay said softly, taking the the sight of the broken "T" out of her sight.

"Jay, what has happened? Who is Hawk?" Starfire asked, sitting down on a couch Jay had led her too. Cyborga sat down beside her, and then PB, Crow, and Firebird sat down too.

"Starfire, you disappeared 35 years ago. After a few years of your absense the Titans split up. They each went their own way, well except out parents or we wouldn't be here." Crow explained.

"Dad married a woman called Blackfire." Jay started, picking up from Crow.

"My sister?" Star exclaimed. Firebird nodded with a grim smile.

"Dad was just going to tell her you'd disappeared, but she cast some spell so my brother and I were born."

"Your brother?" Star asked carefully.

"Hawk." Cyborga informed me bitterly.

"One is evil, one is good, one in the middle that's how it goes." Starfire whispered, reciting a rhyme she'd learned as a child.

"What?" Cyborga asked confused.

"In each family there is a child born good, one evil, and one in the middle. Jay is good, Hawk is evil." Star explained. "Oh, please continue, I did not mean to interrupt." She said quickly.

"Hm, if one's good and one's evil, I bet i'm the good one." Crow grinned.

"Get out." Firebird snorted. "I'm the good one, and you all know it."

"Maybe it's me." PB laughed.

"Well, we all got together when we were about 9 or 10. Our parents told us about the Teen Titans, and about the Lost Titan. Anyway, Hawk turned about a year or two after we became the Titans. He turned on us." Jay continued, his voice growing soft by the end. The future titans sighed sadly.

"Starfire, Hawk killed our parents." Cyborga said bluntly. Star stared at them shocked.

"My friends are...dead?" She whispered. "But this- this cannot be!" She exclaimed upset. Jay gave her hand a small squeeze. "We must defeat Hawk! You must defeat him! You must!" She demanded decidedly.

"That's what we've been trying to do." Jay told her bitterly.

"I will help." Starfire told them boldly. The other Titans looked at each other unsure. "Please, I am a Titan after all. Her new friends nodded smiling.

"Welcome to the team." Jay grinned. The Tamaranian beamed blushing.


	2. So what was Mom like?

Star, NOW!" Jay shouted, reminding her of Robin. Robin. It is all Hawk's fault! Star thought angrily, throwing her bolts at Hawk while Cyborga turned her arm into a cannon to shoot lasers.

"Thank you friend Cyborga!" She called. The metal girl nodded in reply. PB turned into a tiger and attacked Hawk, who quickly took to the air. Firebird and Crow circled him in the air, lifting their hands up.

"Azrath Metriont Zinthos!" The chant captured Hawk in a bubble.

"Yes!" Cyborga shouted, putting her cannon down.

"Ah, Titans. Your parents couldn't defeat me, why do you think that you children can?" Hawk taunted from inside the bubble.

"How could you!" Starfire cried. "Your father, my friends!"

"He was holding me back, Lost Titan." He told us cruelly. "And your bubble won't hold little psychic warriors in training." He told the twins as he destroyed his holding cell.

"They may be 'in training', but I'm not!" PB shouted. "Azroz Menthato Zinata!" He shouted and an even bigger and stronger barrier appeared around Hawk. PB saw me looking at him shocked and explained. "My name's Psychic Beast, but that's just to weird so everyone calls me PB." He told me smiling as he kept the barrier tight. Hawk laughed and disappeared.

"What!" Firebird screamed in frustration.

"Where'd he go? How did he get out of my barrier?" PB asked confused. _No! _Star thought sadly.

"We'll get him next time Titans." Jay told us for the umpteenth time. He said it each time we failed to catch Hawk. They all headed back to the warehouse to soak in disappointment.

"Starfire, what was my mom like when you knew her?" Crow spoke up hesitantly. "Was she happy, sad?"

"Raven? She was gloomly, I believe that is the word? Yes? She did not express a lot of emotion when I knew her, because her power came from emotions. When she was angery, things blew up suddenly." Star laughed.

"That's Firebird all right!" Crow laughed. "Things go boom when he gets mad."

"They do not!" Firebird proested, blushing slightly under his hood.

"What about Dad?" PB asked, joining the conversation.

"You remind me a lot of Beast Boy, PB. He was a shapeshifter like you. He had no psychic powers though, you must have gotten them from Raven. He loved playing on the box that brings happiness."

"What?" Crow asked confused.

"I think she means an xbox." PB told them, Star nodded in recognition of the word.

"He loved jokes and playing pranks with Cyborg."

"Daddy?" Cyborga asked. Starfire nodded again.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg always challenged each other on the 'xbox', and Cyborg loved his car."

"He gave me the "T" car for one of my birthdays. I wouldn't have taken it if I had known how much he loved it." Cyborga whispered.

"He would have wanted you to have it. I believe he loved you deeply, Cyborg wouldn't have given his car to just anyone." Star informed her new friend.

"What about my father? Nightwing, I mean Robin." Jay asked curious.

"Robin was very uptight, is that the right word?" She asked. "For strict?" The titans nodded. "Then yes, he was very uptight. He believed fighting crime came before anything else. Until the end of course. He loved his sons." _And me._ Star hoped. "That I believe." Star told them about some of her adventures with their parents. Of how they met, to slade, then Terra, about how three little children had melted Raven's heart, and about their adventures in Tokyo.

"Wow, I can't believe all they did." Cyborga said in wonder.

"I know, how can we compete with everything they did?" Firebird added.

"By defeating Hawk." Jay replied. "Let's get some sleep guys. We have to be ready tommorow." He told us and sent everyone to bed. Star's room was a little area off the kitchen filled with books and papers. Corw had told her it used to be an office, well until they had redone the place of course. Starfire stared out the window, looking at the wreck of a city they lived in because of Hawk. Star and her new friends had been battling Hawk for over a month, and they hadn't gotten anywhere. Hawk was better than all of them, and being beat wasn't something Starfire was used to. _I miss my friends._ Starfire thought sadly. They could help her beat Hawk in an instant. Star opened her window and slipped out into the night. She flew in silence toher old home, something she'd refrained from doing for a long time. The "T" was falling apart, something she'd feared would have happened. Star floated to the ground in front of the front door, which was open for anyone to enter. Star remembered the last time she had come to the future, how the tower had been in disrepair, and so had Cyborg. She flew through the empty hallways toward the old family room. Everything was coated in ust, Starfire realized sadly. She walked toward the old couch, fading away in the gloom, and touched it lightly. It started crumbling away under her touch. Star choked back a sob and left the once happy room. She walked down the hallway that led to her room and paused outside the door. An old plaque was nailed to her door. Starfire brushed the dust away to read what it said.

**This room is in rememberance of a beloved friend named Starfire**

Star whispered it quietly to herself before opening the door, listening to it creak and groan loudly. Her bed was gone and the room was filled with pictures of her and her friends together.

"My friends." She whispered, touching a picture of a group shot.

"That was a very nice picture, wasn't it Starfire?" Fro asked, coming into existance behind the sad Tamaranian.

"Why did you bring me here Fro? What am I supposed to do?" Starfire asked.

"What are you supposed to do? Why, what kind of question is that? Defeat Hawk of course!"

"I know that, but why? If I didn' disappear none of this would have happened!" Starfire cried.

"You need to stop Hawk from being born. Even with you in the past Robin would have been spelled by Blackfire and Hawk would be born again. I brought you back here to train this group of Titans, and to make new friends. After you left Cyborg hid some equipment in the basement. Jump on the last step three times and you'll find what you need." Fro's voice said and then the red eyed girl disappeared.

"What's down there?" Star asked, but knew Fro was gone. Star flew down to the basement and hesitantly began the descent. Starfire stifled screams as rats scurried over her feet. On the last step Star jumped three times and waited for whatever Cyborg had left her to appear. Suddenly the overhead lights turned on, dim at first but getting continually brighter. Immediately the floor fell away and a huge training area appeared. It looked almost like the training area Robin made us practice on when Terra was a Titan. Star realized smiling. She jumped on the step three more times, and the lights shut off and the floor rose up again, making the training area disappear. "This might work." Starfire grinned.


	3. Trainig and what comes after

"Oh my goodness." Firebird whistled.

"Ohh." Crow grinned." This is the greatest idea ever!"

"Let's train." Jay commanded. Starfire explained how the training area worked: About how Robin clocked them so they could get faster, how and where they could train specific powers, and of course she didn't tell them how she found the place. Star flew about the tower trying to tidy up the guest rooms for the new Titan team to use, she wanted everything to be close to what it used to be to let her friends see what it had been like when she was a Titan. With a lot of help from Cyborga Starfire got the tower back online, and Star started clapping in delight. Most of the tower was beyond repair, like the tower's warning system that hadn't gotten back online when Cyborga rebooted the tower and a lot of light bulbs and most of the furniture.

"Starfire, can you show me my mom's old room?" Firebird asked after training one day.

"There probably ill not be anything in her old room." Star warned the boy in red as she closed her eyes and remembered the way to Raven's room. Raven's door creaked open spookily to reveal the dark abyss that was Raven's room. Two bookshelves had been left standing, a forgotten spell book on its shelf. Firebird ran to the shelf and was quickly engrossed by the new spells.

"Crow, PB! Get in here!" Firebird called to his siblings, wanting to show them the book. Starfire left the book and its siblings to walk to Beast Boy's old room. Opening the door revealed a rogue video game left forgotten in a corner. Star shut the door and headed to Cyborg's room next. She smiled as she opened his door, remembering him hunched over his desk working on his mechanical gizmos. Star continued on. She hesitated outside Robin's room, then passed it by.

"Starfire, can you come down to the main hall? We need you." Jay's voice called into her communicator. Well, her new communicator. Her original Titan communicator had been yellow, this Titan group had chosen green to compliment the new team. Green for new things. Green for a new team. Star quickly flew down to her friends.

"What is wrong friends? What is the trouble?" She asked quickly.

"We need a picture." PB said immediately.

"What?" Star asked confused.

"We need a picture so when this is all over we won't forget each other." Jay explained. Star began to laugh at the idea.

"Friend Jay, how could I ever forget you? And Cyborga, Crow and Firebird and PB, how could I ever forget?"

"We'll never forget each other, but I'd still like a picture." Crow said. They took a picture as a team and then a lot of funny ones. They used a Polaroid so they quickly got the photos and immediately started laughing over them. Star showed them to their rooms and then fell asleep in another guest room. She couldn't stay in hers, all the memories of her friends were there. During the night Starfire dreamed.

"Starfire, tomorrow is your last day in this time." Fro's voice said.

"What?" Star asked confused, looking around for the white haired Frozenfire.

"Tomorrow Raven's children will use a special spell in the book they found in their mother's room. They will give you some instructions. Promise me Starfire that you will so as they say. Promise me."

"I promise." Starfire repeated meekly.

"Good. I will see you after the battle." Fro said and Starfire woke up.

"Star, Hawk! Come on!" Jay shouted into her communicator. She got up immediately to enter the battle.

"Mash de ma roo. Mash de ma roo." PB, Firebird, and Crow were chanting and a barrier was forming around Hawk. Our adversary laughed and tried to break the barrier and then frowned when he realized he wasn't free of the cell. "Starfire, I need you to gather as much energy as you have and make a bomb with it around yourself. Hurry! I'm sorry, but you might not come out of this alive." PB shouted at her.

"Promise me." Fro's voice whispered in Star's mind. She had to. Starfire quickly steeled her nerves and took a breath. Star gathered her energy calmly waiting for the sound to release it.

"When I say now, release all your energy at Hawk. Cyborga, Jay, Firebird and Crow, I need you all to leave this place. Get as far away as possible, got it?" PB told his siblings and friends firmly.

"But PB-" Crow began, but after seeing her brother's face nodded and led everyone away.

"Now Starfire!" PB shoued, releasing Hawk from his barrier as Starfire's energy bomb exploded. All three dropped from the sky, Hawk evidently dead.

"PB?" Star called weakly, trying to pull herself together. Pain echoed everywhere in her body, and her head thuded with pain. But what was worse was the fact PB didn't answer. "PB!" She screamed.


	4. Homeward Bound

"Hush, Starfire. He's gone." Fro whispered, lifting the shocked Tamaranian up and blew the cold air into her face. The ticking sound of clocks filled Starfire's ears and then she found herself back on top the Titan Tower. A not destroyed, intact Titan Tower. "Here Starfire." Fro said, putting the pictures Star and the other Titan team had taken last night into Star's hand.

"PB, he's-he's-"

"Hush child. PB has not been born yet. Use the pictures to remember by. And don't let Hawk get born." Fro told her, and then disappeared. The green communicator lay on Star's hip beside the yellow one and Starfire grabbed the green one anxiously and pressed its button.

"Jay? Jay? Crow, Firebird? PB, PB, are you there? Answer me this is Starfire!" She called desperately. No one answered.

"Your friends haven't been born yet." Fro's voice whispered again.

"My friends have not been born." Starfire repeated. "My friends have not- then they're OK! Oh this is wonderful!" Star grinned into the sunrise happily, then walked back into the tower. She marveled at how the tower wasn't falling apart, then flew to the basement. On the last step she jumped 3 times, and nothing happened. Cyborg hasn't built it yet. Star remembered, then headed back up and hopped on the couch and started going through her pictures. She started laughing when she got to a particularly funny one.

"What's so funny Star?" Robin asked sitting down beside her.

"Jay." She laughed, then gasped and attacked Robin with a hug.

"Whoa Star." Robin whispered trying to breath.

"You are alive!" Star cried excitedly. "Then the others, they must be OK too! Oh this is joyous!"

"What's going on? Beast Boy asked yawning.

"Beast Boy!" Star cried, jumping off the couch to run to him and suffocate him with a hug. "Beast Boy, you are unhurt!" She exclaimed.

"What's all the hugging about?" Cyborg asked, and really should have backed away.

"Cyborg, I am glad you are OK!" Starfire cried, jumping her friend with a hug.

"Starfire, what happened? Who are these people?" Robin asked, and Star realized she was still covered in dirt and dried blood from her energy bomb.

"My friends." Starfire murmured, looking at Robin who was holding her pictures.

"Who are they Star?" Robin asked aagain.

"My friends." Star repeated.

"What's going on in here?" Raven asked, and almost regretted it.

"Raven, Raven!" Star shouted, jumping up to hug the dark gil who immediately began to grimace. "Raven, what does Mash de ma roo mean?" Sta asked in an afterthought, remembering the chant the 3 psychics had done. Raven's eyes widened enormously and the girl gasped.

"A Tamaranian energy bomb." Raven loosly translated. "It can only work on dark evil people, it makes a barrier around the person and when the Tamaranian energy bomb explodes the barrier breaks and throws the energy like glass at the person who was inside the barrier. It's a very, very dangerous spell."

"Starfire, what did you do?" Beast Boy asked carefully.

"The spell." Starfire whispered looking at her feet.

"Besides me, there isn't anybody with psychic powers. Who did you get to do the spell? And I would have detected an energy disturbance of that magnitude. Where did you- **who** did you-"

"Nobody you know." Starfire said. _Yet. _she thought smiling. "Please do not question me friends. I am back, everything is fine. Almost fine." She amended, remembering her sister. She took the pictures from Robin and race to her room.

"Look, one of the pictures!" Beast Boy exclaimed and reached to grab it.

"Oh my." Robin breathed, seeing a boy in blue who looked exactly like him.

"That boy looks like me!" Beat Boy said, seeing a boy with green skin smiling the exact way he did.

"That girl!" Cyborg breathed. "She looks sorta like me. Metal, skin, everything!

"Raven, look at these two." Beast Boy told the her, and Raven glided up to look at two teens wearing outfits similar to hers, except the girl wore purple and the boy red. "They look exactly like you!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven nodded mutely. And besides all the teens stood Starfire smiling.

"Where'd Star go?" Robin asked. Nobody could even guess. Back in her room Starfire taped the pictures of her future friends on the walls, humming happily to herself.

"I will miss you friends." Star whispered, unaware that the other Titans were outside her door. "I will not see you for a while, but i'll never forget. Goodbye friends Jay, Cyborga, PB, Firebird, and Crow. I'll see you again someday." Star whispered, touching the photos. Starfire stopped Hawk from being born, but without Hawk there was no Jay either. After Star realized thatshe cried for days, then decided to name her child, whenever she had one, Jay. And that is Starfire's leap into the future and the adventure that she had with her friends. Star alsways kept the green communicator, hoping it would one day beep again.

It never did.

Star was a titan the rest of her life. She lived at the tower with her friends, but would always sneak back to the warehouse she'd called home for a month. Her adventure was over, but her memory of it never died.


End file.
